


08.08.08, or the gift that keeps on giving.

by dollylux



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 2008 Summer Olympics, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, M/M, Patriotism, Possessive Roger, bottom!Rafa, submissive Rafa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written in celebration of Roger's birthday, and of the Olympic games and the lovely, lovely thought of future Fedal moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	08.08.08, or the gift that keeps on giving.

Everyone knew it was Roger's birthday. The entire _world_ knew it was Roger's birthday. And while he had enjoyed the opening ceremonies, had enjoyed the fireworks and for a few stolen, childish moments had pretended all those fireworks and dances had been just for him. But by the time it was all said and done, he was tired. Exhausted, really. The mental toll being taken on him was not yet up and he was desperately trying to recharge batteries even as he was using them up, pushing himself harder and farther in practice, ignoring the swelter of the heat and the press of questions and the stares of athletes who looked on him like the second coming of Christ. All of it was to be expected. But that didn't mean he enjoyed any of it. Not really.

He padded down the hallway toward his hotel room, no one in tow which was new and strange to him, Mirka having decided to join a few female tennis players who she considered friends for a couple of drinks after the ceremonies. He had almost felt abandoned but then quickly remembered that she hardly ever truly got time for herself, time that was about her and not about him, and, in all honesty, he was tired, too tired to get through the niceties that usually occurred on his birthday and after the lights went out. And so he welcomed these rare moments of honest silence, and he was almost even smiling when he slipped his keycard into the door, watching for the flicker of green light and the click before he opened it.

Greeted by shadowy darkness, he stepped into the room without hesitation, letting the heavy door snug closed behind him. He dropped the keycard onto the corner table and started stripping on his way to the bedroom, shoes kicked off first along with socks, followed by his shirt which he left a few feet outside of the door to the bedroom. When he flicked on the bedroom light, he was caught by surprise mid-yawn by the sight that greeted him on the bed.

Rafael Nadal was laying in a rather elegant sprawl on the California King-sized bed, on top of the finest of down and silk, looking like he belonged there in spite of the fact that he had never been in the room before. Roger came to a dumbfounded stop at the door, arms limp at his sides, mouth slightly parted as he took him in, his breath having completely left his body. Because not only was Rafa in his room, and on his birthday, but he was wearing nothing but a cherry red and white Swiss flag, wrapped up in it like the most alluring gift on earth.

"How... how did you..."

"I sneak."

Roger finally blinked and gave a small breath of laughter, a blush creeping up on his now smiling cheeks, taking a single step into the bedroom, his chest constricting in both nervousness and want. He looked up at Rafa through his dark eyelashes, arms folded almost self-consciously over his chest. "Where did you get--"

"I borrow. From the Swiss, of course." Rafa's smile took over his entire face and he writhed a little under that silken flag, feeling it slip up his thigh and down on his chest, revealing miles and miles of both, endless inches of skin to be licked and sucked and rubbed.

Roger stepped forward a little more, now at the foot of the bed, half hard just for the sight of him, long fingertips skirting over the edge of the bed, coming into contact with the softness of the duvet but not with Rafa, not yet.

"Why?"

"Is for your birthday. That is today, no?" Rafa licked his lips, the firm press of his tongue making his mouth all the pinker, all the wetter, reminding him too much of kissing and he became suddenly impatient with want, letting out a slight whine of a sigh and pushing the flag off of his body, now laying on it completely, arching his back wantonly toward Roger, hipbones becoming more prominent under the movement. "Rogelio, take your gift, please?" He was already breathless, so beautifully breathless, his hair a mess of dark curls crowning his head and draping over his cheekbones. Roger couldn't get to him fast enough.

He descended on Rafa with his tongue already peeking out past his lips, letting it drag over that panting mouth half a second before his own lips found them, kissing him ravenously. Rafa responded perfectly, such a pliant, velveteen thing, strong fingers pushing into the depths of Roger's curls as he sucked on his tongue. Roger laid on him as soon as he was on the bed, splicing Rafa's legs apart with one of his own, the sensation of nylon shorts against Rafa's bare dick causing him to cry out into Roger's mouth, his breath stuttering there, midnight eyes flying open wide to stare at him and they were caught there for one, two, three seconds, their lashes meeting and tangling as they stared at each other, wet silken mouths ghosting, dragging, their hearts pawing at each other through the cages of their chests. The minutes and hours and days and weeks that had separated them only moments before gone, obliterated, all those moments when they saw each other in public and merely nodded or smiled grimly or muttered a greeting forgotten, all of those whispers of defeat and loss and new kings and crowns ignored, all the homesickness for each other, for just these arms and just this mouth and just that smile vanished under the heat of their bodies.

Rafa felt his fingers tremble from Roger's hair and down the notches of his spine, across the expanse of powdersoft skin to get to his shorts, nudging them down impatiently, letting his hands cup Roger's ass fully, pulling him up hard between his splayed legs, his heart soaring for the catch in Roger's breath, always dying and eager for any vocal response from him because they were so rare. Roger broke away from Rafa's mouth to take a breath, his elbows on either side of his head, lifted up just a little over him so he could nuzzle his face as he tried to catch his breath, exhaling quickly across his cheek and down the angle of his jawbone to press his face against Rafa's neck. He closed his eyes when he got there, arms sliding now toward each other and under Rafa's head to cradle him as he breathed him in, safe here in the the warm darkness of his skin, the familiarity of him making his left wrist ache, the absolute comfort he found just right here bringing tears to his eyes.

Rafa could sense this, could feel the stutter of movements, could feel the tightening of Roger's chest, could sense the ache in him. He smiled for it, rubbing his back now, petting it tenderly, pressing his face into the damp mass of curls, leaving silent kisses in it. "Happy birthday, Rog."

Nodding his agreement, Roger smiled into his skin, kissing his way up to Rafa's throat and locking onto the spot that made Rafa's breath quicken like no other, pleased again by his reaction as he forced his shorts all the way off finally, the slick material fluttering to the floor. He pushed a hand between them to wrap around his own dick, grunting for how hard he was as he guided himself against Rafa, pressing the head of himself just barely inside of him, surprised by the fact that he was already slick with lube. Roger lifted his head to meeting his eyes in appreciative wonder and found Rafa blushing beautifully, a smile digging out the dimple on his cheek. He caught Rafa's mouth immediately with his own, hand shaking slightly with the force it took to pushed himself fully inside of Rafa, feeding him in by inch of himself until he was buried completely, giving his hips a tight shove to lock them together, growling against his mouth when their hipbones dug together, warring already.

He heard Rafa whispering hungry little curses in Spanish under his breath as he lifted his hips back slowly, pulling out almost completely before shoving back into him without warning, rewarded with the slap of skin against skin and with a delicious yelp from Rafa which only drove Roger crazy, forcing him to take up a rhythm immediately inside of him, finding him almost unbearably tight, a wet heat that threatened to devour him. Rafa's arms wrapped up around him, his legs following suit, enveloping Roger completely, surrounding him with himself in every single way he knew how, kissing tenderly at his mouth even as he whimpered out his elation with each pump of Roger's hips. Roger tore at him, broke his heart with the impossible slam of his body and the sweetness of his mouth which were in direct opposition with each other, feeling impaled and saved by him all at once. He tightened around him, lifting his eyes to watch Roger's reaction to it, watching the flutter of his lashes, the stammer of his hips as he tried not to come immediately. Rafa's tongue delved out to trace over Roger's swollen mouth, feeling the shiver that took over his entire body.

Roger moaned deep in his chest, fucking him possessively now, simultaneously ignoring the slam of the headboard and being driven by it, driven even more by the submissive but somehow still primal sounds coming from Rafa, by those nails digging hard into his back, almost blacking out when he felt Rafa come between them, when he felt how impossibly tight he could be, the spasm of those strong internal muscles destroying him, giving one last paralyzing thrust before he came hot and deep inside of him, the lock of their bodies absolute, eyes now black with lust boring into each other, bared teeth and bruised lips dragging. Rafa's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt him, as he realized how deep Roger was inside of him, felt how filled he was by him now, trembling beneath him as Roger finally collapsed against him bonelessly, his hips still working tiredly against Rafa, his body shuddering slightly even as Rafa's fingers stroked over his back to calm him, to bring him back down. He sighed finally, completely still, his face once again against Rafa's neck which was slick now with both of their sweat, the ragged heave of their chests the only sounds.

After several moments Rafa smiled, tightening his arms around Roger, his eyes slipping closed when he felt Roger finally relax, when he felt his eyelashes fall against his neck. "Sleep." Rafa's voice was a soothing rumble, lulling Roger immediately. The last few moments he remembered of his birthday were filled with the slide of Rafa's calloused fingers on his back, the soft rush of breath against his sweaty hair, the embrace of his entire body. And he fell asleep smiling.


End file.
